


I'm All Ears and I'm All Scars

by kiranerys



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fluff sort of maybe I had actual tags before but safari AUTOREFRESHED like a fucker, my stomach was upset I literally wrote this because my stomach was upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys/pseuds/kiranerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri/Kira ficlet<br/>Okay<br/>Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Ears and I'm All Scars

_Here, try some of this,_ said the Colonel in an almost- but not quite- whisper as she lowered a (way-too-fragile) cup down to the floor, where her friend lay in a bizarre but perfectlycomfortablethankyouverymuch position.  
_Thanks,_ croaked out the girl on the floor  
_It's Tarkalean tea, Julian basically forced it down my throat every morning when I was carrying Yoshi- I'm hoping it'll help your stomach, too_ , she said sweetly, and way too earnestly for Ezri not to crack a smile, the Trill had no intentions of trying to show Nerys up with "I know"s and "oh yeah, Lela got packets of that in giftbaskets here and there"s.  
Just having someone care enough to listen to her, Ezri, whine about being nauseated and not just because they missed Jadzia- or wanted to fulfill some weird pipedream- was overwhelmingly nice.  
The fact that anyone even wanted to talk to her at all still took her by surprise, constantly feeling like everyone expected her to be Jadzia wasn't very good for her own self-esteem.  
Dax loved that Nerys somehow could tolerate the pieces of her that were familiar colliding with those that were still sort of unfamiliar. Jadzia had loved Nerys' resilience and honesty, her "don't give a damn" demeanor- and Ezri, who feels like the gods themselves are mocking her, definitely appreciates her influence.  
Dax or no Dax, Ezri loved all of Nerys.


End file.
